Love
“Hey! Watch your words, I created you!” — Love '''by xXLoveIsAHumanXx '''Love is recognized as an S-Class Mage'' ''by the Fairy Tail wizards, even though she disliked being ranked. She was quite a prominent mage, known to have the most powerful strength and magic. She doesn’t really a team, she sometimes just tag along with Team Natsu. However she has a partner, Death. 'Often, (when she’s bored) she is a model for ''Sorcerer Weekly, ''because she is not just famous for her extremely powerful ''Strength ''and ''Magic, ''but also her ''One of a Kind ''Beauty and Talent. She was talented at everything and was titled as, '”The Omni-Creator.” 'Her '''Magical Strength '''is the most powerful magic strength of all Multi-Verses, but is nothing compare to her '''Physical Strength. ' '''Appearance Love is a slim woman and a had the ideal height of woman. She had a very long, galaxy like hair which slightly curled at the end with two bangs framing her face that reached down her hips. Her bangs was swept to the side and another two bangs surrounding her hair. She had a small black heart shape in her soft face. Her notable accessories are a pair of angel wings that envelped around her head, furthermore, she had two golden emblem of the Tail guild Fairy Tail guild attached in her hair. There was a black chocker with a star and a moon and in her right ear was a cross earring and in her left ear was a two peirce earring withe word ’Love’. She has large Galaxy like eyes with no pupils and a pale curvy, voluptuous body with luscious large bust and large rear. Her red stamp was located in her center chest. She wasn’t known as the, “Most beautiful Creature.” for nothing. Regarding in her usual clothing, Love wears a black strapless, sweetheart neckline dress with a very large sleeve and in her clest had a see through cover. The dress had a gold trim across her shoulders with three diamond shape in the right, center and left, which had three small red diamonds. In her stomach area also had three red diamonds, but it was much larger, it also had a gold outline. Her lower area of her dress had a gold trim and a while fluff underneath. She also had a long black waist cape that was attached at the waist decor. Her right hand, middle finger was an gold dragon full finger ring and a pure white glove in her left. She she takes off the glove, there’s a red diamond heart attached in her hand. She has a black thigh high boots trimmed with gold and a red diamond in each boot’s end. Love was requested so many times by Jason from the Sorcerer Weekly, but would kindly decline the invatation. To her it was “boring” ''to pose for so many hours, She didn’t want to waste her precious time of eating planets. Her beauty could beat anyone with just a glance, many men and women fought just to be able to feel her presence, even though you could feel her magic presence from another planet. '''Personality' Love is a caring and loving person, who treats everyone with kindness, even those who have sinned. She was very calm when everyone was in panic, though she may be sweet and kind, that everyone loved, she can sometimes give you hell. Love easily losses interest, making her easily bored. She was somewhat laidback and lazy. Completing quest and jobs was easy for Love for she can just tap them and they’ll quickly die, so in her free time she is usually be found eating planets or doing random stuff. She likes the color red, saying it was color of love, but ofcourse she likes to wear, black, white and gold. She doesn’t dislike anything even Hate ''it'' self. When she it in combat, which rarely happens becuase she was feared by many, she doesn’t end them easily. When she is in a fight stance she would say she look cool in her thoughts (ofcourse). Many people would agree, saying she was cool, and awesome. But when she was not acting aloof and didn’t feel like fighting she would just blink ''and they would be down easily. She was also a great liar, none has ever read Love’s mind except for '''Death. '''But she can also fool him if she wanted. Even though she is easygoing, she can also be hardworking. She doesn’t struggle in anything because she already knows and can do everything, but when in comes to using her hands or anything that she need to touch, she completely struggles because of her strength that tends to oblivirate with just a single tap. But nevertheless, she is not one of, but the smartest creature in all multi-verses, what you know, she know, she even know things that you don’t know. But she quite naive in ''THOSE ''things. Because of her kindnes, she had the ability to move people’s hearts. She is also the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate creature in all multi-verse. She was dubbed as the, '”God of Gods” because not only her power that exceeds the Gods, but she had the same traites as a God. Many as for judgement because of her wisdom and she was wise. She shows to be good that everything, good was an understatement, she did everything perfectly and a little unique. Her composure was top-notch, but when someone hurts those she loved, her self-control would immediately shatter. Though she may sometimes be pissed at someone, she tends to not carry a grudge or hate, however her personality really depends on the week. In every week she changes personalities depending on the certain zodiac‘s personality. Leo * Strengths: creative, passionate, generous, warm-hearted, cheerful, humorous. * Weaknesses: arrogant, stubborn, self-centered, lazy, inflexible. Virgo * Strengths: loyal, analytical, kind, hardworking, practical. * Weaknesses: shyness, worry, overly critical of self and others, all work and no play. Libra * Strengths: cooperative, diplomatic, gracious, fair-minded, social. * Weaknesses: indecisive, avoids confrontations, will carry a grudge, self-pity. Scorpio * Strengths: resourceful, brave, passionate, stubborn, a true friend. * Weaknesses: distrusting, jealous, secretive, violent. Sagittarius * Strengths: generous, idealistic, great sense of humor. * Weaknesses: promises more than can deliver, very impatient, will say anything no matter how undiplomatic. Capricorn * Strengths: responsible, disciplined, self-control, good managers. * Weaknesses: know-it-all, unforgiving, condescending, expecting the worst. Aquarius * Strengths: Progressive, original, independent, humanitarian. * Weaknesses: Runs from emotional expression, temperamental, uncompromising, aloof. Pisces * Strengths: Compassionate, artistic, intuitive, gentle, wise, musical. * Weaknesses: Fearful, overly trusting, sad, desire to escape reality, can be a victim or a martyr. 'History ' 'Magic and Abilities ' 'Infinite Curse Magic '(無限呪いマジック, Mugen noroi majikku): Love is the most skilled and powerful mage in the entire existence. The ''Infinite Curse Magic ''grants Love access to every Curse and Magic, let it be lost, forbidden or just normal. She doesn’t just use them, but she makes them a nonillion (1030) times stronger. She is the only one and will be the only one To have this power. * '''Heaven’s Strike (): Heaven’s Strike is somewhat similar to Satellite Square: Etherion (衛星魔法陣・エーテリオン Eisei Mahōjin : Ēterion), an extremely powerful spell. Though they may be extremely powerful, Etherion was nothing compare to Heaven’s Strike, for Heaven’s Strike was Octillion (10) times more powerful, and was remarked by Death, Love was just holding back. Heaven’s Strike is a spell with magic circles, in the size of something or someone you want to obliterate, taking the form of a satellite structure composed of glyphs. Each Magic circle was said to be from each Gods and was said to be their strongest spells. When you are the target of Heaven’s Strike, you would just have accept death for it will always follow you wherever you hide, even when invisible and it can even summon up to an infinite number Strikes of every targets Love desires. It is also said that it cannot be nullified, even with a larger sum of Larcima than the Tower of Heaven and is not punchable by Death. It was even proven that Zen’s Defense, the 2nd most strongest defense in all multi-verse, was torn down by Heaven’s Strike but manage to survive thanks to Love protecting him. When Love casted the spell to obliterate 49 planets and the time Zen and Love trained, the sky turned into grey and powerful lightnings strikes in Earth Land, but was commented by Love that it was just not Earth Land that experience the circumstances. The lightnings was so powerful, that Laxus himself could not eat it. * Devil’s Chain (): The Devil’s Chain an extremely powerful spell, where the gold chains of the Devils rises up from the underworld to the ground and would chain you up. These chain is no ordinary chains, these chains is said to unbreakable and would lock you in a world where you would experience tremendous pain and would summon the thing that fear and hate the most, physically and mentally. This spell is a spell you cannot escape, she or he would still be there, feeling a tremendous pain for the rest of her or his life, unless Love stops it. There is only one person who can obtain and cancel this spell and that would only be Love. Countless tried but all of them disappeared 7 years after, some say those who tried was trapped in the World where the chain would take you. Devil’s Chain is also not just a spell to cause you pain, but I can also destroy countless of planets by extremely large Chains would wrap around the planet and trap everyone in the Devil’s Chain World and would crush the planet effortlessly. When Erza Scarlet challenged Love, Love casted the Devil’s Chain. Erza battled a monster she fears while feeling a tremendous pain causing her to have a hard time fighting, eventually Erza defeated the Monster but soon appeared a scene where she was back at the Tower of Heaven and her comrades die in front of her eyes, unable to help them. At first she thought that it was just an illusion and it will not hurt her, but it was proven to be false. That World is very real, a World where you will feel pain until you die and it was even said that Immortals can also died. Erza begged it to stop for she felt an unbearable pain Physically and Mentally. Love soon took pity and returned her to Earth Land where Erza continuously sobbed at the seen she saw and felt. Love felt bad and wiped that memory completely. Last Stand: Dark Hope (): Dark Hope is a remarkably powerful and somewhat similar to Berserker (狂戦士バーサーカー, Bāsākā). Dark Hope makes the desired creature/s to fall in despair and would become a killing machines but they will be given extreme pain. It just not a simple killing machine, they will be enchanted with immense power, that would see Irene Belserion’s Enchantments as nothing. To add up, they will be a billion (10) times stronger and more powerful than Acnologia, they’ll be strong enough to destroy multiple galaxies. Love specifically made this spell for them to be her puppet, even if they discover that this was a spell, they would not be able to return back no matter how strong their will power is. It was shown that Love used this spell, when she was in her Harmony alias, when the great “Eternal War of Paradise” happened. She used them in her clones, even though she knew that she will be the one who will receive the spell’s Extreme pain. Love has never used her dark spells on a human for she didn’t want to hurt anyone. 'Love Speed '(ラブスピード, Rabusupīdo): Love Speed is when Love travels somewhere so fast that she looks like she didn’t move. Many confuses it with 'Âge Seal '(アージュ・シール , Ājyu Shīru) and 'Teleportation Magic '(瞬間移動の魔法 , Shunkanidō no Mahō). The farthest Love can go, without flickering, is '''”Dahlia” '''the 19th farthest planet away from '''Earth Land '''for she flickered a little.Category:Appearance